


Walking in the Rain

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes magic doesn't make things easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heather11483](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heather11483).



Hermione startled when warm hands descended upon her shoulders, but quickly relaxed into the touch.

"You'd better be ready to go," said Harry. "It's nearly seven. I know how much you love your work, but you can't stay here all night."

He stepped out of the way as Hermione pushed her chair back from her desk and rose, stretching with her arms above her head until she could hear her spine pop.

"I know," she said apologetically. "I was ready at six, but when you weren't here I decided I might as well start writing up my report on the latest round of negotiations with the centaurs."

They left the Ministry arm in arm.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"A new French restaurant. I heard through the grapevine that even Fleur thinks it's quite good." Harry looked up. "Did you feel...?"

One warm fat drop, then a second, struck Hermione's cheek as she too glanced upward. "Rain," she agreed.

"I don't have an umbrella."

"Me, either." Hermione began to laugh. "Funny, really, that we're going to get just as drenched as any Muggle. You'd think being a witch or wizard would help prevent such trouble, but no."

"It _would_ be a little noticeable if we started walking around Muggle London with _Impervius_ charms keeping us dry," said Harry.

The rain was coming down hard now and they hurried along the twilit streets.

"There." Harry steered them into the restaurant, where they stood out of breath, dripping, and still laughing. "Reservation for two, at seven," he told the man who came to help them.

"Right this way, madam, sir."

Before Hermione could take a step to follow, however, Harry kissed her.

"Happy fourth anniversary, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> For heather11483, requested by inell who suggested Hermione/Harry, romance, rain.


End file.
